Truth or Dare
by Jeannine Schubert
Summary: Sebastion gets Blaine, Nick, Jeff, and Kurt to play truth or dare. Things get intense. Kurt POV
1. Chapter 1

Kurt sipped the mild cocktail he'd been nursing for the past two hours. It looked like the party was finally winding down.

The warblers were celebrating their moving on to regionals with a small party in the dorm common room. Kurt was still commuting, but Nick and Blaine had offered to let him stay the night on their couch so he'd be more inclined to join them for the festivities. Of course, he'd eagerly accepted. If he was honest with himself, he still didn't really feel comfortable being in the warblers as a glee club; but as a group of friends, they were his favorite part of Dalton.

"Hey, gay face"

Well, most of them at least.

"What do you want, meercat?"

Sebastian wasn't an enemy, persay, as most of their banter was on the border of enjoyable. It was kind of nice to talk to someone witty who didn't have a problem with him acting like a bitch.

But he wouldn't call him a close friend either. Probably more from jealousy than anything else. Sebastian constantly hit on Blaine and though they weren't official, Blaine clearly enjoyed the attention.

"I heard you're sleeping at Blaine's tonight?"

"Yea, so?"

"Don't glare at me, princess. I was thinking since the party is starting to die here, I'm gonna grab Jeff and we can all hang out there till we crash."

Kurt opened his mouth to respond.

"It wasn't a question. I already asked Blaine and Nick. I'll see you in a few"

What a dick. _Doesn't look bad in those jeans tho,_ Kurt thought as Sebastian simpered away. As if he'd ever let anyone know he thought Sebastian was hot. Especially not the actual person. He'd never hear the end of it.

Kurt walked over to where Blaine was talking to David.

"Hey Kurt. I was just telling David I was gonna head out soon. Nick's already back at the dorm. Ready?"

"Ready. Bye David, I'll seen you Monday"

"See you Monday, Kurt," David trotted off as Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and led him up the stairs and down the hall to his room.

Kurt's cheeks warmed. _What a dispicably likable habit_ He lovsd the feel of Blaine's slightly rougher hand in his own. He missed it as Blaine let go to unlock the door. He opened it with a goofy 'you first' gesture that was so utterly Blaine that Kurt could feel his cheeks warm right back up as he walked inside.

Jeff was on the bed with Nick, which he could've guessed. They were best friends and practically inseparable. Sebastian had obviously invited himself onto Blaine's bed and Kurt sat right next to him without pause. As long as Seb was doing it, he might as well use it as an excuse to be on Blaine's bed. It probably smelled like Blaine. Which was probably a creepy thing to think. But he could always blame it on the bit of alcohal he'd had, even though he barely felt tipsy.

"So, what's the plan, guys?" Blaine spoke up, sitting just close enough to Kurt that their thighs brushed together. "Video games? Movies?"

"I was actually thinking something different tonight," Sebastian grinned. "since Nick and Jeff and I still have our drinks and I snagged most of a bottle of absolut. We can keep the party going a little longer. And I just got this new app I thought we could try. It's Truth or Dare."

 **This is rated MA for a reason. Ill try to keep updating at least once a week. Let me know if you want something to happen cause I haven't figures out where Sebastian will be at the end and whether I'll end the story at the end of the game ...boop...peace out**

 **-AJ**


	2. Chapter 2

"You just wanna kiss Blaine", Jeff said a bit too loudly as he giggled, clearly not on his first drink.

"While I wouldn't say no to that," Sebastian smirked, still looking at Jeff, "I just thought it would be fun and I've been looking for an excuse to play. And since the party ended too soon for my taste, now seems like as good time as any."

"I'm down," Kurt quickly chimed in. Because, honestly, he wanted to kiss Blaine too. And this time there was no Rachel to fuck things up. Worst case scenario, he gets with Sebastian. But that's probably in the cards anyway, so why not give himself a fighting chance.

"As long as Blaine doesn't start pretending he's bi again," he teased, watching Blaine's cheeks get rosy as everyone else snickered.

"Ugh! Guuuuuuys! Didn't I suffer enough from that with all of Rachel's texts and phone calls after the fact? Let's just let it go," Blaine hung his head, but just as quickly lifted it with a cheeky grin "but yea, I promise. So, do you wanna start, Seb?

"Yea, let me just get up the app and enter our names. How about everyone gets one free pass on a dare to them and about them. That seems fair right? So no one keeps wimping out."

"Sounds fair," Nick said, eyes shining. Looks like everyone's a bit tipsy besides me. Kurt took a substantial swig of his drink. He'd probably need a little extra courage at some point.

"So, Kurt. Truth or dare," Sebastian's voice husked out closer to his ear than he expected since they weren't brushing sides like him and Blaine.

"Truth," Kurt half smiled. "Just to start."

"Whatever, gay face" Sebastian teased gently with a smile and handed his phone over. "Read it out loud."

"Do you play with your ass when you masturbate," Kurt read, getting quieter at the end till he barely audibly whispered 'masturbate'. _I WAS NOT EXPECTING THAT_. "UH.." Kurt looked around. He didn't dare look at Blaine. Jeff was laughing at him and Nick and Sebastian both raised eyebrows as if genuinely interested.

"Well..yes. Of course I do," he did his best to speak with confidence and not to blush or make eye contact with Blaine, tho he was dying to see his reaction.

"Okay. Jeff. Since that was so funny to you." Kurt passed him the phone. "Truth or dare"

"Daaaaare," Jeff whined, sticking his tongue out. He pushed the button and read out, " Let Blaine take 3 articles of clothing off you"

 _Damn, I should have picked dare._

"Come heeere, Blainey!"

Blaine chuckled, "Dont mind if I do." Jeff had a shirt and PJ bottoms. Blaine looked carefully before grinning and taking off both of Jeff's socks.

"Wow. Hot," Sebastian deadpanned, "but it said three." Nick frowned from his spot on the bed.

Blaine smirked, "in for a penny in for a pound," and slowly stripped off Jeff's T-shirt making mock sexualized faces as the now half naked blonde boy grinned and giggled even more. "You've been wanting to do that haven't you, Blainey? I could tell"

Blaine's chuckled and sat back down next to Kurt. "Wow, you caught me, Jeff. I'm actually madly in love with you."

"Ha! I knew it!" he knocked into Nick's chest with his bare shoulder as he laughed. Smiling at Nick, he leaned on him into a comfortable position. Nick smiled back, trying to look as casual as possible.

So, Blaine, you next! Truth or dare?"

"Dare"


	3. Chapter 3

Blaine touched the dare button on Sebastian's phone and read it out loud.

"Strip down to your underwear for the rest of the game," Blaine blushed and with a slight smile, got up to peel off his layers.

Kurt scooched himself backward on the bed so he'd be in a more comfortable position to observe Blaine when he sat back down.

Blaine folded everything into a pile on top of his desk as he stripped down to show his strong, chiseled back muscles. His shoulder blades were so smooth and tan, Kurt wanted to trace them with his tongue. And the curve of his spine dimpling into his ass, covered with black boxer briefs, was making Kurt's head spin.

He turned around and revealed a gorgeously tight torso. The outline of his abdominals flowed up into his chest, adorned with light brown nipples Kurt would probably dream about later. Not to mention the happy trail leading to a defined v and a discernable outline of Blaine's cock. Kurt did his best not to stare.

But it wasn't easy.

"Damn, Blaine," Sebastian said with a low whistle, "work out much?" He was obviously putting less work into not staring.

"You've been to the gym with me, Seb." Blaine raised his brow. "You know I'm basically addicted to boxing.

Kurt imagined what Blaine must look like in front of a punching bag, sweat dripping down his chest; and felt his stomach give a not at all unpleasant twist.

"Yea, yea," Sebastian muttered, eyes raked down Blaine's torso with purpose, "still doesn't explain that v"

Blaine chuckled sweetly and walked back towards the bed, this time purposefully leaving some space between himself and Kurt, to the latter's dismay.

With a thought, Kurt crossed his legs under himself so that his knees grazed Blaine's bare thigh ever so slightly. He watched him shiver at the movement with a smirk.

Blaine composed himself quickly and tried to relax his posture.

"So," Blaine's voice was a just a bit higher than it had been a moment ago, and Kurt's smirk grew in satisfaction. "I think it's your turn now, Nick."

Nick hummed with false concentration "I think I'm ready for a dare." Blaine handed him the phone so he could read his prompt.

"Nibble on Jeff's ear."

Jeff was still leaning on Nick's shoulder. He looked up at mention of his name.

Nick stared back into Jeff's eyes looking hard for any signs of rejection. Seeing none, he determinedly moved his mouth to Jeff's left ear.

He took his time mouthing down the length of the cartilage, nipping and breathing softly. Jeff's own breathe hitched and his eyes fluttered closed. When Nick got to Jeff's lobe, he darted out his tongue before bitting down. This lasted a few second before Jeff hummed out softly in contentment, waking Nick from his trance and causing him to release the flesh and resume his upright position.

Jeff opened his eyes at the loss. He looked slightly startled, but quickly readjusted himself on Nick's shoulder so that they were in the same position, if not a bit more rigidly connected than before.

Nick cleared his throat. "I think it's definitely your turn, Seb. Truth or dare?

"Dare," he said without hesitation.

"Oooh," Kurt teased. "Real shocker there."

"Oh can it, lady lips. Your just jealous cause you know you can't even handle a simple dare."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Just go, already"

Sebastian gave him a smug look before looking at the screen and swallowed hard.

A few seconds drifted and he still didn't say anything.

Kurt chuckled, "What? Chickening out of your first simple dare?"

Seb turned to Kurt head on, looking determined. "You wish."

Something in his eyes made Kurt warm up. He was already turned on by Blaine and something about Sebastian's eyes just now made his cock give an indignant twitch.

"What does it say," Kurt asked, his voice lower and huskier than he expected.

Sebastian's gaze didn't ease up for even a second.

"Recieve a nude over the knee spanking by Kurt."


End file.
